misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Chatot
' ' Team Chatot was one of the original 2 teams at the beginning of Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour. It consisted of; Espeon, the captain, Gastrodon, Jynx, Vespiquen, Machoke, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Driftblim, Exploud, Absol, Meganium, Unown, Persian, Azelf, Ellamise, Jolteon, Mothim, Starmie, Phione, Froslass, Girafarig, Tropius, Onix, Flareon, Lapras, Vaporeon, Teddiursa, Roserade, Glaceon, Drapion, Mamoswine and Xatu 'TEAM RANKINGS:' Jolteon, was eliminated in Episode 2 Squishing in a Winter Wonderland, putting him in 37th place on his team Jynx, was eliminated in Episode 4 Belle La No Friends, putting her in 36th place on her team Azelf, was eliminated the first time in Episode 7 Top, Lee, Chan putting him in 35th place on his team Mothim, was eliminated in Episode 9 When In Romania,? ? putting him in 34th place on his team Persian, was eliminated the first time in Episode 10 Snowballs Froze the Cat, putting him in 33rd place on his team Starmie, was eliminated in Episode 11 Rare, Rare, Brittania putting her in 32nd place on her team Gastrodon, was eliminated in Episode 13 Running of the Tauros, putting him in 31st place on his team Meganium, was eliminated in Episode 15 Luck of the Psychic, putting her in 30th place on her team Phione, was eliminated in Episode 17 Balancing High in Morocco, putting her in 29th place on her team Absol, was eliminated in Episode 19 Beijing Loving, putting her in 28th place on her team Froslass, was eliminated in Episode 20 Go Go Krazy in Korea, putting her in 27th place on her team Hippowdon, was eliminated in Episode 21 Stuck on an Island, putting him in 26th place on his team Unown, was eliminated in Episode 23 Alaskan Animosity, putting him in 25th place on his team Mamoswine, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting him 24th place on his team Driftblim, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting her in 23rd place on her team Girafarig, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting her in 22nd place on her team Xatu, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2, putting him in 21st place on his team Ellamise, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her 20th place on her team Tropius, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, puttting him in 19th place on his team Castform, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 18th place on her team Togekiss, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 17th place on her team Steelix, was eliminated in Episode 29 I Wanna Be a Starmie, putting him in 16th place on his team Flareon, was eliminated in Episode 30 The Hula Dancers from Hell, putting her in 15th place on her team Azelf, was eliminated the second time in Episode 31 Feraligatr in the Glades, putting him in 14th place on his team Machoke, was eliminated in Episode 33 Muscles Don't Make the Man, putting him in 13th place on his team Espeon, forfeit the game in Episode 33 Muscles Don't Make the Man, putting her in 12th place on her team Persian, was disqualified in Episode 35 Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back, putting him in 11th place on his team Lapras, was eliminated in Episode 35 Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back, putting her in 10th place on her team Vaporeon, was eliminated in Episode 37 The Pros and Cons of Vegas, putting him in 9th place on his team Ursaring, was eliminated in Episode 43 I'm Dreaming of a Rich Future, putting him in 8th place on his team Bellossom, was eliminated in Episode 45 Atlantis Sinks Again, putting her in 7th place on her team Roserade, was eliminated in Episode 46 That's One Hot Contest, putting her in 6th place on her team Exploud, was eliminated in Episode 48 Come Around for a Bite , putting him in 5th place on his team Dodrio, were eliminated in Episode 51 Super Snownundrum, putting them in 4th place on their team Glaceon, was eliminated in Episode 52 Race to the Ray, putting her in 3rd place on her team Vespiquen, forfeit the game in Episode 53 Oh the Places We Went, I Hope You Remember, putting her in 2nd place on her team Drapion, won Total Pokemon World Tour in Episode 53 Oh the Places We Went, I Hope You Remember, putting him in 1st place on his team